A solid state image sensing device 100 provided with a semiconductor substrate (base substrate portion) 101 and a transparent lid portion (transparent substrate portion (102)) as that shown in FIG. 10 is publicly known as a conventional light receiving device. When this solid state image sensing device 100 is manufactured, as shown in FIG. 11(A), a substrate 103 where a plurality of effective pixel regions 105 are provided, for example, is prepared. The substrate 103 becomes a semiconductor substrate 101. Next, the frame of adhesive layer 104 is formed on this substrate 103 so as to surround the effective pixel region 105. After that, the substrate 103 and a transparent plate material 106 which becomes the transparent lid portion 102 are pasted together via an adhesive layer 104. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 11(C), the substrate 103 and the transparent plate material 106 are diced. As a result, a solid state image sensing device 100 provided with a semiconductor substrate 101 and a transparent lid portion 102 is obtained (see for example Patent Document 1).
In addition, there is also a method for dicing the transparent plate material 106 in advance so that a plurality of transparent lid portions 102 can be placed on the substrate 103 as a method of manufacturing a solid state image sensing device. According to this method, the substrate 103 is diced after the plurality of transparent lid portions 102 are placed on the substrate 103 (see for example Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2006-73546